Stolen Kisses
by SonnyChadFan
Summary: Sonny believes kisses are special and shouldn't be wasted on just anyone. Especially first kisses. But what happens when a certain jerkthrob wants to steal a kiss from Sonny. Channy one shot!


**

* * *

I wanted to write something =)**

**summary: Sonny believes kisses are special and shouldn't be wasted on just anyone. Especially first kisses. But what happens when a certain jerkthrob wants to steal a kiss from Sonny. Channy one shot!**

**

* * *

Stolen Kisses

* * *

**

I sighed when she heard that Tawni had another new boyfriend. Turns out that her last boyfriend(that she had gone out for a record of three weeks) had gotten a pimple '_A really ginourmas' _one at that. So she dumped him there and then. Hadn't she learned anything from James incident?

There was another reason that I guess I didn't like what Tawni was doing. She always kissed all of them before she even got to know them properly. I mean she was just giving her kisses away. Didn't she know that they were special things. Precious and to be treasured. Well that's what I learned from my Mom anyways.

"Oh my god, look what Mark bought me yesterday. Isn't is gorgeous?" She cooed looking adoringly at the pink sequinned handbag in her hands.

"Wait, Mark? What happened to Tom?" I asked. Surely she hadn't dumped him already. She was just beginning to get to know him as well.

"Oh, he was so two days ago," She said looking bored and put the handbag down to stare at her reflection some more when she pulled out her compact mirror.

"But, I was beginning to like him. He looked like he adored you. Why'd you dump him?"

"Because he said I didn't need my Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lipgloss to look pretty. I mean I know I'm pretty without it but seriously? If he were living in Tawni Town and he said that he would have gone straight to Tawni Town jail," she huffed, not taking her eyes away from the mirror. Geez, she could be as narcissist as Chad sometimes. Speaking of the jerk...

I checked my watch. This was the usual time Chad came around to bug me. I can't say I didn't like it. Wait, what! What am I saying of course I don't like it!

As much as I love arguing with you brain, I have a jerkthrob to go argue with.

"5,4,3,2,1" I looked up and sure enough the jerk was standing there with a smug look on his face, leaning against the door frame. I looked at Tawni and she noticed and walked out of the room but not before saying "I'll give you two lovebirds some time alone" and she walked out to who knows where.

"Munroe" He greeted with a smirk.

"Chad" I glared at him. He came over and sat beside me. I moved further down the couch. He noticed this and moved up again next to me and when I couldn't move down any further, he put his arm around me. Why do I feel like electricity just hit me? Must be imagining things.

"Wow, Chad. Not a moment too late. Why do you always have to come and bug me?" I said trying to shrug of his hand but he just held tighter.

"Don't act like you don't like it Munroe. You know you want me," He said and briefly took his hand off me and popped his imaginary collar. He was wearing his brown leather jacket and I couldn't help but giggle at how stupid he looked when he did that.

"What's so funny?" He asked while I just sat there and giggled girlishly. Why did I do that. Normally girlish wasn't really my thing yet when he was around me I can't help but feel different._ Maybe it's cause you like him_. Eeew, shut up mind.

"Well, that thing you always do when you pop your collar when there is no collar to pop," I said imitating him "It's dumb,"

"Really Sonny, really? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do dumb" He smirked and he caught my eyes.

Ohh drat, he caught my eyes. Those blue, blue eyes that I could get lost in for days if-Sonny snap out of it! You can't get lost in them. He's just using his charm on you. Ignore it!

It was too late. He caught me staring and was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Ha! You got lost in my eyes. I told you Sonny, that's one of the symptoms that you are falling for me big time"

"Yeah because what girl wouldn't fall for your giant ego" I said, sarcastically obviously.

"You finally admit it Sonny, I'm proud of you," he said trying to capture my eyes once more to put me under his deathly trance. Nu uh was I going to go there again.

"I was being sarcastic Chad," I said sending him death stares.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and started tracing small circles with his thumb making me shiver.

"Really Sonny....really?" he said and his eyes locked with mine once again. The sky, the ocean. God, I just wanted to lose myself.

"Yes, really" I replied but it came out as a whisper. I could feel he was closer now. Much closer. I could feel his breath tickling my lips. That's how close we were.

I wanted to run away, yet I didn't want to. Oh, I don't know what I wanted to do cause I couldn't think with my heart beating so fast.

He closed his eyes and he leant in. Those soft, soft lips coming nearer to mine and reluctantly, I think, my eyes fluttered shut as well, not knowing what to expect. A million thoughts rushed through my head.

His lips grazed mine and I quickly opened my eyes and put my hand on his chest, pushing him away.

"Sorry," I whispered as I got up and I could feel my eyes filling with tears. I ran out of the room to the prop room that luckily was deserted and I sat down on the couch, hugged a cushion and let the tears spill from my eyes.

I was so confused. I knew I wanted the kiss but I didn't even know if he like me. He would have stolen my first kiss and then he would have went away and acted like nothing happened and still be a jerk to me. I liked him but I can't just waste kisses. Especially first ones, they were the most magical of all kisses.

"Sonny?" I saw the blonde jerkthrob coming towards me but I buried my head in the cushion I was holding so he couldn't see my face when he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I should've known. You don't like me," He said and I could hear sadness in his voice. Wait, no that statement was all wrong. I do like him.

"But, I really do like you Sonny and I know that I'm always a jerk to you but I don't mean any of those bad things I say" He said and he put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. Did he just say he likes me? _Chad Dylan Cooper_ likes _me_? A farm girl from Wisconsin? He likes me, he likes me!

"I know that I was stupid and wrong but please forgive me," he said and I looked up and stared into his eyes. He was telling the truth. There was always something about his eyes that you could tell something.

"I forgive you," I whispered. Almost immediately after I said those words he pulled me into a bear hug and I hugged back. He wiped my tears away with his thumb and he looked into my eyes.

"Honestly Chad, It wasn't your fault. It's just I haven't had my first kiss yet. I didn't know what to expect and I didn't know if you liked me yet because you see my Mom always told me kisses were special and not to let just anyone steal them. But now I know that I do like you,"

I watched as his face lit up and he smiled. A true genuine smile and I couldn't help but smile too as I hugged him again. We just sat like that for a few minutes when he pulled away and he got down on one knee. I looked at him quizzically. Wasn't this what someone did when they were going to propose. Oh my god, he's going to propose!

"Sonny Munroe, ever since I saw you in that waitress suit, I've liked you. And that attraction has just grown with every moment I've spent with you. So will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I laughed. Well that's what I get for liking someone from Mackenzie Falls. All of the drama.

"Yep, I will" I smiled and gave him a quick but sweet peck on the cheek.

You see, he didn't steal that kiss on the lips that day. But he'd stolen something much much more. He'd stolen my heart.

**

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed that. Please review, it really just makes my day a whole lot better =D**

**ImjstarXxx**


End file.
